Various ways of cooking and of smoking all types of meat have been known for hundreds of years in order to prepare food for human consumption. Cooking and smoking ovens have been made portable in order to move them from place to place wherever needed. Portable units that have been mounted on a wheeled frame in order to be pulled around like a trailer have usually been made in a sturdy simple design. Such devices mounted on a trailer frame find use in camps or other outdoor living quarters which are not convenient to modern facilities for storing and cooking food. Furthermore, such devices have normally been of a simple uncomplicated design which leaves much to be desired in the means for adjusting the amount of heat and the amount of smoke for any of several types of materials to be smoked or cooked, for any of several types of fuel to be employed, and for various atmospheric conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable, and trailerable cooking and smoking apparatus which is sufficiently rugged to be transported in the manner of a trailer and yet having means to adjust the amount of heat and the amount of smoke for a wide variety of conditions as required by the cook. It is another object of this invention to provide a cooking and smoking apparatus having a movable firebox which will adjust the amount of heat and smoke available inside the apparatus as required by the cook. Other objects of this invention are to provide a fire box which is movable to a position partly or fully outwardly of the housing whereby the closed top thereof may be used as a grill or stove top; and is movable completely outwardly to permit cleaning of the housing lower portion in which the meat drippings, from the upper shelf portion.